Le Jardin des rêves
by Lie-chan
Summary: Christy, nouvelle dresseuse, part à la conquète de la ligue Johto...[terminé]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : **_bien sûr, les pokémon appartiennent tous à leur créateur, c'est à dire sûrement pas moi ; Christy et son rival, et Eusine, sont tirés directement du jeu pokémon, Un'mei non. (en fait il vient d'un autre fic lol)

_**Note :**_ je précise tout de même que je devais avoir dans les 13 ans quand j'ai écris cette fic, donc un peu d'indulgence lol

Cette fic se passe en même temps que "Dresseuse Rêveuse" et "Les Enfants de la Ligue"

_**Le Jardin des rêves.**_

_**Chapitre un : Un premier pokémon.**_

Christy sourit. Elle écrivait sa dernière lettre à Albert, son correspondant de Mauville. Dans une heure, elle partirait enfin pour son voyage pokémon !  
Enfin !  
Enfin !  
ENFIN !  
Le réveil sonna. Dix minutes. Elle cacheta l'enveloppe et la posa sur la table de la cuisine.  
Elle sortit très discrètement : sa mère essayait de réconforter leur voisine, dont le fils s'était enfui.  
Christy grimaça. Elle aurait voulu avoir de la peine pour sa voisine, mais elle n'avait jamais vu son fils qui n'avait qu'un an de moins qu'elle… Il ne sortait jamais… Et Christy ne parvenait pas à croire que ses parents n'y étaient pour rien.  
Arrivée dehors, Christy prit tout son temps : le laboratoire du professeur Orme, qui distribuait des pokémon aux jeunes dresseurs, était juste à côté.  
Christy arriva, pour son bonheur, en même temps qu'Eusine, et, pour son malheur, en même temps que Silver.  
Silver et Christy s'entendaient comme chien et chat. En revanche, la jeune fille adorait Eusine ! Gentil, mignon, et intelligent, que demander de plus ?  
Le professeur Orme les fit entrer.  
Professeur Orme : Bien, bien… Comme vous le voyez, j'ai reçu par erreur cinq pokéballs : Germignon, Kaïminus, Héricendre, ainsi qu'un Embrylex et un Evoli. Les deux derniers étaient au professeur Chen qui m'a gentiment dit de les garder. Toutefois, je ne peux que vous les déconseiller : ils sont durs à dresser pour des débutants… Christy ? Honneur aux dames !  
Christy choisit aussitôt le Kaïminus, puis Eusine et Silver choisirent respectivement Germignon et Héricendre.  
Les deux garçons repartirent aussitôt vers ville Griotte, la ville la plus proche. Le professeur Orme retint Christy un moment.  
Orme : Un de mes amis, Mr Pokémon, qui habite au nord de Ville Griotte, me demande de venir chercher un objet très important chez lui, mais je n'aurais pas le temps. Tu pourrais…  
Christy : Bien sûr ! Comptez sur moi !

Christy ressortit du laboratoire. En passant sur le côté, elle croisa un jeune garçon de son âge aux longs cheveux roux qui la regarda d'un aire méchant.  
Elle haussa les épaules et passa son chemin.

Christy n'eut aucun mal a atteindre la maison de Mr Pokémon, et elle en ressortit avec un curieux œuf pokémon… et un pokédex offert par le célèbre professeur Chen en personne !  
C'était visiblement très important, aussi se dépêcha-t-elle de rentrer au bourg Geon.  
Elle arrivait en vue du bourg quand un éclat de vitre brisé se fit entendre…

Christy courut jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville… et se heurta à un très jeune garçon, un peu moins vieux qu'elle (elle avait dix ans). Elle se releva en s'excusant, et rougit en constatant que le gamin fixait la pokéball, à sa ceinture, avec un air… D'envie ?  
Blond, les yeux verts d'eau, il était vêtu de noir et blanc ce qui accentuait la pâleur de sa peau. Christy frissonna. Qui était ce gosse ?  
Elle fit un pas vers le laboratoire… et se heurta au jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges qu'elle avait croisé un peu plus tôt. Ils tombèrent tous les deux, et une des pokéballs que tenait le garçon lui échappa des mains, apparemment sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.  
: HEY ! TU PEUX PAS REGARDER DEVANT TOI NON ?  
Christy : C'est pas…  
: MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI CA ILS SONT TOUS DEBILES DANS CE BLED OU QUOI ?  
Christy : Hey, T'ES GENTIL TU ME PARLES PAS COMME CA !  
: QUOI ? COMBAT !  
Il lança sa pokéball qui s'ouvrit sur un Embrylex. Christy lui opposa son Kaïminus.  
Le pokémon eau battit rapidement son adversaire.  
Le garçon grogna et se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait un pokémon.  
: zut, ma pokéball !  
Trois coups de sifflets se firent entendre.  
: Plus le temps. Je m'appelle Spalkner. Je ne pense pas te revoir, mais je me présente quand même, idiote !  
Il partit en courant et en la bousculant de nouveau.  
Trois policiers partirent à ses trousses. Un quatrième s'arrêta près de Christy, accompagné du professeur Orme.  
Orme : Ch… Christy, c'est terrible ! J'ai tourné le dos j-juste une seconde, e-et… Il a volé les deux pokémon qu'il me restait !  
Christy : Quoiiii ?  
Policier : Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? Il vous a donné son nom ?  
Christy : Oui, il s'appelle… Spalkner. C'est ce qu'il a dit.  
Orme : Christy, qu'est-ce que Mr Pokémon… ?  
Christy : Oh, c'est cet œuf…  
Elle le tendit au professeur.  
Christy : Professeur Orme… Il a lâché une pokéball…  
Policier : Fantastique ! Où est-elle ?  
Christy : Elle a dû rouler par là…  
Policier : Je ne vois rien ?  
Christy : Il y avait un jeune garçon ici… Il a peut-être…  
Christy s'interrompit et courut jusque chez elle en bousculant les deux hommes. Elle venait de comprendre.  
Sa voisine était encore là, et elle se jeta presque sur elle.  
Christy : Votre fils ! A quoi il ressemble ?  
Voisine : Mon Un'mei ? Et bien, il…  
Christy : Il est petit ? Blond ? Les yeux verts d'eau ? Habillé en noir et blanc ?  
Voisine : Oui ! Tu l'as vu ?  
Christy : J'en étais sûre !  
Mère : Cris chérie, tu l'as vu ?  
Christy n'écoutait plus : elle prit des provisions, ses chaussures de sport, et partit en courant.  
Christy : J'y vais ! Et je le ramènerais !

**_A suivre..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre deux : On part de Mauville…_**

… Et on se rend compte que quelqu'un est déjà passé par là !  
Après une journée de marche, Christy était arrivée à Mauville. Sur le chemin, elle avait capturé un Caninos et plusieurs autres pokémon…  
Elle pensait se rendre d'abord à l'arène, mais on pourrait plus facilement la renseigner de la tour Chétiflor. Elle entra dans la tour au moment où Eusine en sortait.  
Eusine : Christy ! Comment ça va ? T'en as mis un temps !  
Christy : J'ai eu quelques courses à faire !  
Eusine : Avoue simplement que tu t'es perdue…  
Christy : Juste un petit peu. Et alors ? Quoi de neuf ?  
Eusine : J'ai mon premier badge. Silver aussi, je pense, je l'ai croisé en haut. Oh, et j'ai aussi croisé un jeune dresseur aux cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, avec un Roucool. Rien d'exceptionnel.  
Christy : Tu n'aurais pas vu une jeune garçon, petit, avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts d'eau ?  
Eusine : He ? Non, ça ne me dit rien. Tu devrais demander dans la tour.  
Christy : J'y vais tout de suite. Merci !  
Les deux amis se séparèrent ainsi.

Christy arriva enfin en haut de la tour…  
Et, devant le sage Blaise, il y avait Spalkner…  
Quand il acheva le combat et se tourna vers elle, Christy grimaça.  
Spalkner : Wow, tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici ? Pas mal, mais si tu crois que…  
Christy : Si tu crois valoir la peine que je te suive, tu te surestimes ! Désolé, je cherche quelqu'un d'autre, au fait, la police a ton nom et ta description, maintenant t'es sympa tu dégages !  
Spalkner : Ha ! Ça c'est de la confiance ! Allez j'y vais, à plus, Chris-chan !  
Christy frémit sous l'insulte mais ne dit rien. Elle s'avança vers le sage…  
Blaise : Les pokémon de ce garçon vont mal tourner… Vous venez pour combattre ? Cela fait quatre dresseurs d'affilée, mes pokémon sont épuisés et…  
Christy : Je ne viens pas pour ça ! Je cherche quelqu'un et vous pouvez peut-être m'aider…  
Elle lui décrivit Un'mei. Le sage hocha la tête.  
Blaise : Oui, il est venu ici, avec son Evoli. Il avait l'air fasciné par la tour. Il n'a pas dit un mot, il n'a pas cherché à combattre, et il est reparti très vite. Je pense qu'il a du quitter la ville, maintenant.  
Christy : A votre avis, il a pris la route de Rosalia, de Doublonville ou d'Ecorcia ?  
Blaise : La route d'Ecorcia : un arbre bizarre bloque les deux autres voies.  
Christy soupira. Au moins, ce ne serait pas dur à trouver. Elle remercia le sage et ressortit.

Grâce à Kaïminus et à Caninos, elle remporta le badge de l'arène. Et elle dut se poser une autre question : pourquoi Un'mei avait-il emporté cette pokéball si ce n'était pas pour combattre ? De toute évidence, il n'était pas passé à l'arène…  
Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un vieil homme à l'air un peu louche…  
Mec louche : Eh, ça te dit une bonne queueramoloss ? Je te fais un prix : 1 000 000 pokédollars !  
Christy : ça ne va pas non ?  
Mec louche : Quoi, t'en veux pas ? Dégage de là !  
Christy : Y faut pas me le dire deux fois !  
Elle partit sans demander son reste.  
Sur le chemin, et a son immense joie, Kaïminus évolua en Crocrodil !  
C'était génial !  
Et en plus, elle trouva deux dresseurs qui avaient croisés Un'mei !  
Dresseur 1 : Ouais, ils nous a combattus tous les deux…  
Dresseur 2 : Et il nous a éclaté !  
Dresseur 1 : Il n'a qu'un Evoli, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est fort !  
Dresseur 2 : On a rien pu faire ! Pas une seule attaque ! D'un certain côté, c'était effrayant…  
Dresseur 1 : D'un certain côté ? Il a battu mon Onix en une attaque charge minuscule ! C'était carrément flippant ! Il est pas humain, ce gars-là !  
Christy frissonna, ayant du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait du gamin à l'air effrayé qu'elle avait vu quelques jours plus tôt…

Christy arriva à Ecorcia, où on l'informa que deux jeunes garçons avaient fait décamper la Team Rocket. Christy se dit qu'elle était vraiment passé à côté d'un truc intéressant, là…  
Elle défia la championne, remporta la victoire…  
Et puis, elle croisa Spalkner…  
Le dresseur la défia aussitôt. Est-il besoin de le préciser ? Christy remporta le combat.  
Spalkner : Ouais, on dit ça, mais mes pokémon se sont juste couchés tard ! Rêves pas trop ! Au fait, j'ai vu un gamin combattre, l'autre jour… ça c'était du vrai combat, comme on en fait plus ! Il y avait une dizaines de gars louches à ses trousses, et il les a tous eu d'un seul coup ! Pour une fois, c'était impressionnant… Bon, je trace, tchao Chris-chan !  
Christy ne répondit pas. Il parlait d'Un'mei, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper ! Donc il n'était pas très loin ! Elle allait bientôt le rattraper !  
Ce fut le moment que choisit son pokématos pour sonner.  
Professeur Orme : Alors, tu as reçu l'œuf ?  
Christy : Quoi ?  
Orme : Tu ne l'as pas reçu ? Oh non ! J'ai dû encore me tromper d'adresse e-mail ! Tu connais toi jilanGpokemail.pkmn ? (inutile d'essayer, c'est une adresse qui n'existe pas XD)  
Christy : C'est ma voisine !  
Orme : Deux secondes…… Non, elle ne l'a pas reçu ! Oh non, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, je…  
Christy : Professeur ! C'est bon ! Je sais où il est. Et je vous ramènerais l'œuf.  
Orme : Oh, merci, merci, merci…

Christy avait traversé le bois aux chênes sans problèmes, en rencontrant quelques pokémon, et sans trouver d'informations sur Un'mei.  
Elle commençait à s'ennuyer. Elle aurait bien voulu croiser Eusine, voire Silver, voire même à l'extrême rigueur Spalkner. Au moins, elle se serait amusée…  
Elle arriva au niveau de la pension, et entra, parce qu'on ne savait jamais.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit, souriante. Un'mei était passé par là et avait obtenu un œuf de pokémon de la part des propriétaires qui l'avaient trouvé trop mignon.

Elle visita Doublonville en quatrième vitesse : la tour radio, le magasin de vélos, la maison de Léo…  
Léo était vraiment un type bien, et ils s'entendirent aussitôt.  
C'est là que se produisit un événement qui serait capital dans sa vie, même si elle n'en savait rien à ce moment là.  
Parce que Léo lui dit qu'elle avait l'air d'une fille bien, et lui confia un Evoli.  
Christy fut aussitôt ravie d'avoir un nouveau pokémon.  
Elle ne savait pas qu'il serait rapidement le meilleur de ses pokémon…  
Christy gagna un nouveau badge, parce que, quand même, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de son voyage.  
Arrivée sur la route, on lui expliqua que l'arbre bizarre était un Simularbre, et que trois jeunes dresseurs l'avaient chassés.  
Christy se dit que, vraiment, elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher si elle voulait avoir encore quelque chose à faire pendant son voyage…

**_A suivre..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre trois : Et, lentement…**_

… on commence à gagner du terrain.  
En arrivant à Rosalia, Christy comprit qu'elle adorerait cette ville et ses deux tours. Elle repéra aussitôt le groupe : un jeune garçon de son âge au cheveux noirs et avec un Roucool sur son épaule, un garçon plus jeune aux cheveux violets, portant un Chenipan, et une jeune dresseuse aux cheveux roses fuchia avec un Melo dans les bras.  
Elle s'approcha doucement d'eux…  
Ce garçon, c'était…  
Christy : Excuse moi mais…Tu ne serais pas Albert de Mauville ?  
Albert : Si, c'est moi. Pourquoi ?  
Christy : Christy, tu te souviens ?  
Albert : Bien sûr que je me souviens. Je ne pensais pas te rencontrer ici. En fait je ne pensais pas te rencontrer du tout…  
Blanche : Tu veux bien nous expliquer ?  
Albert : Je correspond avec Christy depuis…ça doit faire plus d'un an.  
Christy : Un an et six mois. Tu as réussi à quitter Mauville finalement ? C'est chouette. Moi ça fais deux semaines que j'ai quitté le Bourg Geon. Vous alliez dans la tour cendrée ? Je peux vous accompagner ?  
Blanche : Avec plaisir, depuis le temps que j'ai envie qu'une fille nous rejoigne ! On y va ?  
Hector : Allons-y.  
Sur le chemin, Christy expliqua à Albert qu'elle était partie il y a quelques semaines, en même temps que « Silver et cette ordure de Spalkner ». Christy s'énervait rarement, mais Spalkner l'agaçait royalement, surtout que le jeune garçon avait une fâcheuse tendance à tenter de voler les pokémon des autres… Deux autres garçons, Eusine et Un'mei, étaient partis en même temps qu'elle.  
Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la tour cendrée. A l'intérieur, ils croisèrent deux garçons de l'âge d'Albert. Le premier s'approcha du groupe.  
Eusine : Bonjour, je m'appelle Eusine… Oh, Christy ! Ça faisait longtemps !  
Christy sourit.  
Christy : Oui, très. Apparemment, ton voyage se passe bien…  
Eusine : Le tien aussi, on dirait.  
Il se tourna vers les autres.  
Eusine : Vous êtes des dresseurs ? Il paraît que les trois chiens légendaires sont dans cette tour. Je suis ici pour essayer de les trouver, vous pouvez chercher si ça vous intéresse.  
Le deuxième restait un peu en retrait. Le groupe vint à sa rencontre. Il avait un sweat-shirt bleu clair et un jean bleu marine. Il portait des tennis blanches, avait des yeux noirs et des cheveux blonds, retenus par un bandeau ( du même ton que son haut ) ne laissant dépasser qu'une fine mèche qui lui retombait sur le front, dont deux mèches dépassaient de chaque côté de son cou.  
Mortimer : Je m'appelle Mortimer. Quand j'ai su que Eusine était ici, je suis tout de suite venu. Je m'intéresse à tout ce qui touche les pokémon légendaires et Eusine est un des plus grands experts à leur sujet.  
Eusine : Faut quand même pas exagérer !  
Mortimer : Mais je n'exagère pas !  
Eusine : En tout cas on à fouillé cet étage de fond en comble, il n'y a rien. Il doit y avoir une salle en dessous.  
Christy : Mais comment y arriver ?  
Eusine : J'en sais rien.  
Albert : Vous n'entendez pas un bruit ?  
Hector : On dirait que ça se rapproche !  
Le sol se fendit en deux devant les enfants. Un escalier sortit de la crevasse. En haut de l'escalier, sur un palier, il y avait…  
Mortimer : Ce sont les trois chiens légendaires !  
Eusine : Non, ce sont des statues.  
Les enfants s'approchèrent. En tête, Christy posa le pied sur le palier. Aussitôt, les statues prirent vie. Entei s'enfuit vers l'est, Raikou vers l'ouest, mais Suicune s'arrêta devant Christy. Personne n'osait remuer un cil. Le temps sembla soudain s'arrêter. Suicune partit alors vers le sud, plus rapide que le vent.  
Christy : Incroyable !  
Eusine : C'est sur. J'arrive pas à croire que je viens de croiser Suicune ! Depuis le temps que je le cherche. Tu dois avoir quelque chose de spécial, Christy, pour qu'il se soit autant approché.  
Mortimer : Maintenant que tu l'as vu, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?  
Eusine : Continuer à le chercher. Qui sait, peut-être que je le reverrais ! Je dois partir maintenant, au revoir !  
Tous : Au revoir !  
Christy : Je vais y aller moi aussi.  
Blanche : Quoi ! Tu ne nous accompagne pas !  
Christy : J'aimerais bien, mais je préfère voyager seule, tu comprends ?  
Blanche : Oui, mais c'est dommage !  
Christy : Mais on se croiseras sûrement plusieurs fois ! Alors à bientôt !  
Tous : A bientôt !

Christy s'éloigna lentement. Elle avait une drôle d'impression, comme si… elle ne devait pas être là !  
Etrange.  
Elle repartit vers Oliville, le badge de Rosalia en poche.

**_A suivre..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre quatre : Un'mei._**

Christy sortait victorieuse de l'arène d'Oliville, et en plus son Crocrodil venait d'évoluer en Aligatueur, quand un flash de lumière l'éblouit. Intriguée, elle alla voir ce que c'était.  
Le phare était en ruines.  
Devant, se trouvaient Albert, Hector, Blanche et Mortimer, avec une jeune fille de son âge aux cheveux châtains et en robe blanche, qui encourageait un Loupio.  
La jeune fille parlait de se rendre à Irisia et Albert se demandait comment traverser quand Christy décida d'intervenir.  
Christy : Je peux vous aider !  
Tous : Aaaahhh !  
Albert : Christy ! Tu pourrais prévenir !  
Christy : Désolée ! Je cherchais à rejoindre Un'mei, je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas loin, et je vais à Irisia, enfin bref je peux vous aider à traverser si vous voulez. Avec un radeau, Aligatueur pourra tous nous emmener à Irisia !  
Blanche : Ce serait super ! Allez, mettons nous au travail !  
…  
Hector : Et maintenant ?  
Christy : Maintenant ? Aligatueur, en avant ! Utilise le surf pour nous aider à traverser !  
Avec Aligatueur comme "chien de traîneau", ils arrivèrent rapidement à Irisia. Jasmine eut quand même le temps de capturer un Demanta.

Christy quitta ses amis dès qu'ils arrivèrent sur l'île.  
Sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi, elle se dirigea vers le nord. Elle comprit rapidement : là, immobile, superbe, il y avait Suicune. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et sauta par-dessus elle. Christy se tourna pour le suivre des yeux…  
… et croisa le regard de Un'mei.  
Elle l'avait rattrapé.

Le petit garçon voulut fuir, mais Christy s'élança vers lui et le retint doucement par le bras.  
Christy : Non. Pas cette fois.  
Un'mei : Lâche-moi !  
Christy : Non.  
Un'mei voulut se dégager, mais Christy le retenait fermement par le bras.  
Il leva vers elle des yeux vert remplis de larme.  
Christy frissonna.  
Ce regard…  
Christy : Tu ne veux vraiment pas rentrer, hein ?  
Il secoua la tête, de toutes ses forces.  
Un'mei : Elle ne veut pas que je sorte… elle dit que c'est trop dangereux pour moi… mais… je…  
Il s'interrompit et baissa la tête.  
Christy sourit et s'accroupit devant lui.  
Christy : Ecoute… Voilà ce qu'on va faire… De toute façon, je dois voyager encore un moment : tu viens avec moi, comme ça ta maman ne s'inquiétera plus. Et quand je repasserais par Bourg Geon… Tu verras si tu veux rentrer ou pas…  
Un'mei releva la tête, surpris.  
Puis il acquiesça, lentement.

Christy ressortit de l'arène, son badge en poche.  
Un'mei l'attendait devant la sortie, son Evoli dans ses bras.  
Christy sourit et s'approcha du gamin.  
Christy : Je n'ai pas été trop longue ?  
Il haussa les épaules.  
Christy soupira.  
Le voyage serait long.  
Christy : Tu as encore quelque chose à faire ou bien…  
Il secoua la tête.  
Christy sourit de nouveau et sortit son Aligatueur. Elle s'assit sur le dos de son pokémon et tendit la main à Un'mei.  
Christy : Tu viens ?  
Il hocha la tête et, sans un mot, s'installa près d'elle.

Christy soupira et laissa son regard errer par la fenêtre.  
Ils avaient été jusqu'à Rosalia, puis s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit au centre pokémon.  
Un'mei dormait à l'étage.  
Et elle hésitait.  
Finalement, elle décrocha son pokématos.  
Christy : … Moshi moshi… Jilan ? Christy, oui... Oui... Je vous appelle pour…

Christy raccrocha.  
La mère d'Un'mei avait paru inquiète.  
Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne pas laisser son fils participer à un combat…  
Pourquoi ?  
Le pokématos de Christy sonna.  
Christy : Oui… Professeur Orme ? Oui, Un'mei est avec moi… Oui… Oh, l'œuf ? Ah… Comment dire…  
Christy rougit.  
« J'ai oublié de lui demander ! »

**_A suivre..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre cinq : Suicune._**

Ils utilisèrent le surf pour contourner le mont Creuset : inutile de tenter de retrouver son chemin dans ce labyrinthe, le contourner était plus rapide et plus efficace.  
Christy soupira.  
Un'mei n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Irisia.  
Pourquoi…  
Christy ralentit, puis s'arrêta.  
Cette lueur bleutée, douce et calme, sur sa droite, c'était…  
Suicune ?

Ils était là, beau… légendaire…  
Christy se tourna vers lui.  
Il s'approcha, d'un pas.  
Un'mei rejoignit Christy.  
Un'mei : Il est beau…  
Christy sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre parler maintenant…  
Christy : Oui, superbe.  
Un'mei (murmurant) : Il a l'air de te plaire…  
Christy : … oui…  
Un'mei : Alors… Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essaye pas de le combattre ?  
Christy regarda Un'mei avec des yeux ronds.  
Le combattre ?  
Elle n'y aurait jamais pensé…  
Il était si beau…  
Un'mei haussa les épaules.  
Un'mei : C'est ce que font les dresseurs, non ? Combattre et capturer.  
Christy soupira et sourit.  
Christy : Oui. Mais il n'y a pas que ça…  
Suicune parut approuver.  
Il s'approcha d'elle. Christy sourit un peu plus. Eusine aurait adoré ça…  
Puis Suicune bondit au-dessus d'elle et disparut au loin…

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles. Puis Christy sourit et reprit la route.  
Surpris, Un'mei accéléra pour la rattraper.  
Un'mei : Tu ne veux pas le capturer ?  
Christy : Je ne sais pas. Oui et non. C'est étrange…  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
Plus tard, peut-être.

Christy et Un'mei arrivèrent à Acajou.  
Le gamin sourit, ce qui surpris Christy : c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'air heureux…  
Christy : C'est une belle ville, hein ?  
Superbe, même, parce que tellement paisible…  
Un'mei hocha la tête.  
Un'mei : Au nord, il y a le lac Colère… On peut y aller, dit ?  
Christy : Tu connais le coin ?  
Un'mei se tourna vers elle, et secoua tristement la tête.  
Un'mei : Je ne suis jamais sorti de chez moi…  
Christy se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait oublié…  
Un'mei : Mais j'avais tout le temps des livres… sur le monde, sur les pokémon…  
Christy soupira et prit son ami par l'épaule.  
Christy : Tu viens ? On y va…

Ils atteignirent le péage…  
Deux gars louches vêtus de noir (nda : vous savez, ces étranges costumes avec un grand R rouge dessus ) se placèrent aussitôt devant eux.  
TR1 : Hey, c'est 100pokédollars le péage !  
Christy : Hein ? Mais c'est…  
Un'mei : C'est gratuit normalement…  
TR2 : Hein ? Vous vous prenez pour qui ? 100 pokédollars on a dit !  
Christy et Un'mei échangèrent un regard…  
Et une voix s'éleva de l'autre côté du péage.  
« He, t'es quand même pas assez bête pour les croire, si ? »  
Christy releva la tête.  
Silver était en face d'elle.  
Christy : De quoi je me mêle ?  
Silver : Oh, je te déranges ?  
Un'mei fit un pas en avant dans l'indifférence générale.  
TR1 : Dites, vous vous occupez de nous ?  
Christy : C'est pas vrai, quand je pense que pendant quelques secondes j'étais presque contente de te revoir !  
Silver : Alors tu dois vraiment être désespérée…  
Christy : SILVER !  
Ce fut le moment que choisit Un'mei pour envoyer son Evoli au combat…  
Aussitôt, les deux gars louches vêtus de noir (nda : vous savez, ces étranges cost –tilt-) sortirent leur propres pokémon.  
Arbok et Hypnomade.  
Contre Evoli.  
Christy jeta un regard en coin à Un'mei.  
Et frémit.  
Il avait des yeux… plus sombres que d'habitude…  
Arbok s'élança en avant…  
Un'mei cilla.  
Et Evoli se transforma en … Mentali.  
Christy fronça les sourcils.  
Il venait d'évoluer ?  
Pourtant…  
Mentali n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser d'Arbok.  
Hypnomade leva un bras. Christy reconnut l'attaque rafale psy juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible… Qui ne bougea pas sous l'impact.  
La fumée se dissipa…  
Christy sursauta.  
Ce n'était plus un Mentali mais un Noctali qui se tenait devant Hypnomade.  
Comment…  
Christy se tourna vers Silver, aussi surpris qu'elle, puis vers Un'mei.  
Les yeux révulsés, le garçon paraissait plongé dans une transe intense…  
Noctali se débarrassa de son adversaire en une seule attaque.  
Puis il redevint Evoli.  
Christy fit un pas vers Un'mei.  
Christy : Que…  
Le gamin recula d'un pas…  
Et perdit connaissance.

Silver enjamba la barrière bloquant le chemin et rejoignit Christy. Elle s'était agenouillé sur Un'mei.  
Silver : C'était quoi ?  
Christy : Aucune idée. Je ne le connais que depuis deux jours…  
Silver grimaça.  
Silver : En tout cas, c'était puissant.  
Christy hocha la tête, pensive.  
On aurait dit qu'il venait de transmettre son énergie à son pokémon…  
Silver soupira et fit signe à Christy qu'il partait.  
Elle hocha la tête. Pour ce que ça l'intéressait…  
Un'mei ouvrit doucement les yeux.  
Christy était penchée sur lui.  
Un'mei : Qu… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Christy sourit, visiblement soulagée.  
Christy : Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, non ?  
Un'mei haussa les épaules et se releva.  
Un'mei : Je ne sais pas… C'est toujours comme ça…  
Il s'éloigna un peu.  
Christy sourit et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.  
Christy : On continue ?  
Il sursauta et se tourna vers elle. Elle souriait toujours… Doucement, il hocha la tête.

Les deux gars louches vêtus de (nda : ouais, on a compris)… bref, ils se tournèrent vers la route, éberlués.  
TR1 : Le boss serait content d'apprendre ça…  
TR2 : Ouais… Hey, ils sont passés sans payer !  
TR1 : Tu réalises seulement maintenant --''

Un'mei sourit et s'élança vers le lac.  
Christy le suivit plus lentement. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux.  
C'était bien…  
Christy arriva à la hauteur de son ami…  
Et s'arrêta net. Un Léviator rouge nageait dans le lac, dévastant les alentours à coups d'ultralaser.  
Albert : Il est immense !  
Un'mei : C'est vraiment bizarre ! D'habitude, même un Leviator normal est rare dans ce lac !  
Christy : On peut pas rester là à ne rien faire, si ça continue il n'y aura plus un seul arbre dans cette forêt !  
Albert : D'accord mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour l'arrêter ?  
Hector : Si nos pokémon peuvent l'atteindre, ils pourront peut-être à le calmer !  
Mortimer : Ou bien il les attaquera !  
Christy : Ca vaut le coup d'essayer. Aligatueur, en avant !  
Jasmine : Je suis avec toi. Demanta, Loupio, allez-y !  
Albert : Roucool, Piafabec, Hoothoot, Canarticho !  
Hector : Yanma !  
Les pokémon filaient vers le Leviator. C'était sans compter sur l'ultralaser du pokémon qui les obligeait à garder leur distances.  
Blanche : Ils n'y arriveront pas.  
Mortimer : Elle a raison, il ne les laissera pas l'approcher.  
Albert : Et on fait quoi ?  
Jasmine : Il faudrait le capturer.  
Hector : On va avoir du mal.  
Un'mei décida alors d'intervenir.  
Un'mei : Mentali…  
De la rive, le pokémon lança une rafale psy. L'attaque n'aurait jamais dû porter assez loin… Pourtant, elle atteint sa cible, ainsi que la pokéball envoyée par Un'mei.  
Le gamin frémit et glissa en arrière.  
Christy le retint.  
Elle soupira.  
Bon dieu, il ne fallait plus qu'il fasse ça !  
Tous : Ouf !  
Peter : C'était un magnifique combat.  
Tous : Hein ?  
Peter : Je m'appelle Peter. Je suis venu quand j'ai appris ce qu'il ce passait ici. Ca vous dirait de m'aider ?  
Christy ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il était… trop beau !  
Tous : Bien sûr !  
Peter : Les Leviator…ou plutôt les Magicarpe de ce lac ont été forcés d'évoluer. Un étrange signal venu d'Acajou en est la cause. Rejoignez moi là bas.  
Hector : Il a disparu ?  
Blanche : Je pense plutôt qu'un de ses pokémon peut se téléporter. Allons-y tout de suite.

Arrivés à Acajou, Un'mei les mena a la boutique de la ville, bâtiment très louche, surtout qu'y sont vendus des queueramoloss. A l'intérieur, ils retrouvèrent Peter.  
Peter : Je vous attendais. Le signal vient bien d'ici. Il y a un escalier. Le signal vient du sous sol.  
Albert : On y va ?  
Hector : On devrait se séparer, on est pas très discret en groupe.  
Blanche : Faut dire qu'on commence à être nombreux.  
En bas de l'escalier, Peter, Jasmine et Mortimer partirent à gauche, Albert, Hector et Blanche à droite et Christy et Un'mei droit devant. A part quelques combats, ces derniers arrivèrent sans problèmes au deuxième sous-sol. Là, ils retrouvèrent le groupe d'Albert qui leur apprit que c'était la Team Rocket (on s'en doutait un peu) qui était à l'origine du signal et que le mot de passe pour ouvrir la salle des machines était connu du caïd et que pour ouvrir la porte de la salle du caïd il fallait deux mots de passe connus de deux sbires. Ils se séparèrent de nouveau, maintenant à la recherche des mots de passe. Ils en trouvèrent rapidement un : queueramoloss. Impossible de trouver le deuxième. Ils furent bien inspirés d'aller voir quand même la salle du chef : ils y croisèrent le groupe de Peter qui avait trouvé le second mot de passe : queue de Ratattac. A l'intérieur, le caïd donnait des ordres par e-mail. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il se retourna brusquement.  
Caïd : Des intrus ? Ah non, ça va pas du tout ça ! Vous allez voir ! Smogo, Smogo, Smogo, Abo, Tadmorv, Smogogo, go !  
Christy : Allons-y. Caninos ! Evoli !  
Mortimer : Fantominus !  
Jasmine : Wattouat !  
Peter : Minidraco ! Salamèche !  
Caïd : Attaque degueu, tous !  
Tous : Esquive !  
Christy : Attaque roue de feu ! Attaque retour !  
Mortimer : Ténèbres !  
Jasmine : Tonnerre !  
Peter : Dracorage, tous les deux !  
Caïd : Déjà fini ? Bon, j'me casse, à plus !  
Tous : Hé !  
Hector : Et le mot de passe ?  
Jasmine : Attends, regarde le Cornèbre !  
Cornèbre : Croooo…le mot de passe est : Vive Giovanni ! Croooo…  
Le mot de passe retenu, ils filèrent vers la salle des machines.  
Seul Peter parut remarquer que Christy avait empêché Un'mei de combattre…  
Ils retrouvèrent le groupe d'Albert. La porte ouverte, ces derniers restèrent devant l'entrée pour éviter une attaque surprise. La machine et le signal enfin arrêtés, le groupe ressortit de la boutique.  
Peter : Merci de votre aide… à bientôt.  
Jasmine : Et voilà, il a encore disparu.  
Christy : Je vais partir aussi. A bientôt !  
Tous : A bientôt.

Christy entra dans l'arène, Un'mei sur ses talons…

**_A suivre..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre six : Enchaînements._**

Christy s'étira, épingla son nouveau badge à coté des autres, et sortit de l'arène, toujours avec Un'mei.  
Christy : Au fait ! L'œuf de…  
Elle s'interrompit. Les yeux dans le vague, le garçon ne semblait plus l'entendre.  
Christy : Un'mei ?  
Un'mei : … … Il y a un problème à la tour radio…  
Christy fronça les sourcils. Elle alluma son pokématos et le passa en mode radio.  
« C'est nous la Team Rocket ! On est de retour, et on va tout détruire ! (nda : mégalos XD) »  
Christy ouvrit des yeux ronds et prit Un'mei par la main.  
Il devaient rattraper Albert et les autres, vite !

Christy : Vous écoutez la radio ?  
Jasmine : Non.  
Christy : C'est le moment de commencer.  
Elle leur fit écouter l'étrange message.  
Christy : La Team Rocket a envahi la tour radio de Doublonville !  
Hector : Il faut faire quelque chose !  
Christy : A ton avis, pourquoi je suis venue vous chercher ?  
Blanche : On y va, tout de suite. Donnez vous tous la main. Melo, téléport !

! passage à enchaînements de combats hyper nuls, je les mets en italique pour que vous puissiez les sauter vu que c'est les mêmes que dans les EdLL

Ils pénétrèrent tous ensemble dans la tour radio. Au premier étage, un sbire les attendaient. Enfin, façon de parler :  
Sbire : Quoi, des intrus ? Alerte…euh…Combat ! En avant, Tadmorv !  
Albert : Roucool, go !  
Sbire : Attaque détritus !  
Albert : Attaque hâte. Maintenant, cru-aile puis cyclone !  
Sbire : Euh…Au revoir.  
Ils arrivèrent donc au deuxième étage. Un sbire les défia avant même qu'ils aient tous fini de monter l'escalier…  
Sbire : A l'attaque Abo !  
Hector : Chenipan, vas-y !  
Sbire : Abo, morsure !  
Hector : Saute ! Attaque sécrétion suivi de charge !  
Sbire : OK, vous pouvez passer, pas de problème…  
… Et un second sbire arriva un peu plus loin dans l'étage…  
Sbire : Smogo, en avant !  
Blanche : Melo, go !  
Sbire : Smogo, attaque degueu.  
Blanche : Téléport. Melo, dynamopoing. Maintenant, attaque tonnerre.  
Sbire : Gargl…  
… Suivi d'un troisième devant l'escalier menant à l'étage suivant.  
Sbire : Nosferapti, go !  
Mortimer : Fantominus, en avant !  
Sbire : Nosferapti, attaque cru-aile.  
Mortimer : Fantominus, lechouille. Attaque ténèbres, maintenant !  
Sbire : Oups…  
En atteignant le troisième étage, ils rencontrèrent un autre sbire…  
Sbire : Nidoran, go !  
Jasmine : Magneti, go !  
Sbire : Nidoran, double pied !  
Jasmine : Ultrason ! Attaque sonicboom.  
Sbire : Et zut !  
… Et puis un autre…  
Sbire : Nidoran, vas-y !  
Albert : Piafabec !  
Sbire : Attaque dard venin !  
Albert : Furie !  
Sbire : Aïe…  
…Et encore un autre.  
Sbire : Soporifik, go !  
Hector : Yanma !  
Sbire : Soporifik, ecras'face !  
Hector : Yanma, coud'boule ! Taillade !  
Sbire : Mince !  
Arrivés au quatrième étage, ils eurent la ( mauvaise ) surprise de découvrir que le directeur était un faux directeur.  
Caïd : Surprise ! Hé non, le directeur n'est pas là et en plus, vous êtes perdus… Smogogo, go !  
Christy : Caninos, en avant.  
Caïd : Smogogo, charge !  
Christy : Caninos, roue de feu et vive attaque !  
Caïd : Holà… OK, le directeur est dans le souterrain du centre commercial et c'est lui qui à la carte magnétique qui ouvre la porte du deuxième étage tapez pas s'il vous plait !  
Ils partirent donc pour le souterrain du centre commercial de Doublonville. Un vrai labyrinthe ! Ils rencontrèrent rapidement (nda : devinez quoi) un membre de la Team Rocket…  
Sbire : Grotadmorv, en avant !  
Albert : Hoothoot, à l'attaque !  
Sbire : Plaquage !  
Albert : Hoothoot, prends de la hauteur puis choc mental !  
Sbire : Gah ! Grotadmorv !  
… et un autre…  
Sbire : Arbok, attaque !  
Hector : Yanma, go !  
Sbire : Arbok, ligotage !  
Hector : Repousse le, sonicboom !  
Sbire : Kyah !  
… encore un autre …  
Sbire : Smogogo, vas-y !  
Blanche : Ecremeuh, c'est parti !  
Sbire : Smogogo, acide !  
Blanche : Ecremeuh, dégage toi ! Parfait, attaque écrasement !  
… toujours un autre.  
Sbire : Nosferalto, à l'attaque !  
Mortimer : Allez Fantominus.  
Sbire : Nosferalto, cru-aile !  
Mortimer : Fantominus, feinte !  
Ils retrouvèrent enfin le vrai directeur qui leur confia sans problème la carte magnétique. Grâce à elle, ils atteignirent le repaire de la Team. Et là, ils tombèrent (ça alors) sur… un caïd,…(nda : mdr toute seule dans son coin)  
Caïd : Nidoking, attaque !  
Jasmine : Loupio, vas-y !  
Caïd : Nidoking, empal'korne !  
Jasmine : Saute ! Maintenant, attaque hydrocanon !  
… un second caïd…  
Caïd : Nidoqueen, go !  
Mortimer : Fantominus !  
Caïd : Nidoqueen, morsure !  
Mortimer : Fantominus, ténèbres !  
… un troisième caïd…  
Caïd : Hypnomade !  
Blanche : Simularbre! Jet pierres !  
… et un quatrième et dernier caïd.  
Caïd : Nostenfer !  
Christy : Evoli !  
Caïd : Ailes d'acier !  
Christy : Evoli, attaque retour !  
C'est ainsi que l'invasion de la Team Rocket échoua.  
Le vrai directeur les rejoignit enfin en haut.  
Directeur : Ah… Merci de m'avoir sauvé, ainsi que ma chère tour radio…  
Un'mei s'accrocha un peu plus fort au bras de Christy : cet homme lui faisait un peu peur. Il avait des cœurs dans les yeux quand ils parlaient de la tour radio…  
Directeur : … Je sais ! Prenez donc ceci… C'est un glas transparent. Je l'ai obtenu quand les ruines qui étaient ici avant ont été rasées pour construire la tour radio…  
Il tendit l'objet à Christy. La fillette se tourna vers ses amis, qui haussèrent tous les épaules. Alors, timidement, elle le prit, scellant ainsi son destin.

Christy et Un'mei quittèrent Albert dès leur sortie de la tour radio.  
Elle préférait être seule avec lui pour l'instant.  
On ne savait jamais…  
Christy sentait le glas transparent irradier une douce chaleur, dans sa poche…  
C'était agréable…  
Un'mei : Tu me posais une question…  
Christy fronça les sourcils.  
Une question… ?  
Christy : Comment tu as su ? Pour la tour radio ?  
Un'mei haussa les sourcils.  
Un'mei : Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais me demander…  
Christy : Ah ? Ben c'est pas grave ! Comment tu as su ?  
Un'mei : Je ne sais pas.  
Il effleura la pokéball contenant son Evoli du bout des doigts.  
Un'mei : Je crois que c'est lui qui me l'a dit…  
Christy resta un bon moment silencieuse.  
Plus ça allait, plus elle se demandait si tous ses phénomènes étranges venaient d'Un'mei ou bien d'Evoli.  
Christy soupira.  
Elle-même avait un Evoli, c'était son pokémon le plus puissant et elle l'adorait…  
Mais…  
Un'mei avait l'air de ne faire qu'un avec le sien.  
C'était effrayant, d'un certain côté.  
Christy haussa les épaules.  
Et ils reprirent la route.

**_A suivre..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre sept : Ah, au fait… (mdr comment je fais pour trouver des titres aussi pourris ?)_**

Christy et Un'mei marchaient en silence.  
Elle avait eu son dernier badge en gagnant contre le champion d'Ebenelle.  
Ils se dirigeaient donc vers Bourg Geon.  
En silence.  
Un'mei était de plus en plus sombre.  
Christy était de plus en plus tentée de le laisser filer.  
Mais sa mère avait l'air tellement inquiète…  
Christy s'arrêta soudain.  
Christy : Ah, au fait !  
Un'mei se tourna vers elle, intrigué.  
Christy : Je viens d'y penser… Tu as bien reçu l'œuf mystère du professeur Orme, non ? Il a éclot ? Ou bien…  
Un'mei : … Ben non.  
Christy : Quoi « non » ?  
Un'mei : Je n'ai pas d'œuf… Evoli est mon seul pokémon…  
Christy se raidit.  
Pas d'œuf ?  
Alors qui l'avait retiré à l'adresse de Jilan ?  
Christy soupira.  
Le professeur Orme allait avoir du mal à le retrouver, maintenant…  
Un bruit, sur la droite, attira leur attention…  
Deux dresseurs étaient en plein combat.  
Christy fronça les sourcils.  
Il y avait Silver ?  
Et l'autre…  
L'autre était une dresseuse vêtue de bleu, avec d'épais cheveux roux et bouclés. Elle avait un bandana marqué d'un grand A.  
Silver avait envoyé un Typhlosion au combat.  
Donc son Héricendre avait bien évolué, songea Christy.  
L'autre dresseuse avait lancé un pokémon étrange : une sorte de poisson bleue et rouge…  
Christy : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pokémon ?  
Un'mei : Ce… Un Carvanha… je crois. C'est un pokémon qu'on ne trouve que sur Hoenn…  
Christy : Hoenn ? Le continent qui est au sud d'Irisia ?  
Un'mei : Oui…  
Christy : C'est étrange…Qu'est-ce qu'une dresseuse d'Hoenn fait dans le coin ? C'est assez rare, non ?  
Un'mei hocha vaguement la tête.  
Le Typhlosion de Silver s'effondra sous une attaque eau de Carvanha.  
Christy vit le jeune dresseur rappeler son pokémon et reculer d'un pas.  
Christy : Hey, tu vas quand même pas me dire que t'abandonnes !  
Silver se tourna vers elle.  
Silver : Nan mais de quoi je me mêle ?  
Il refit face à son adversaire.  
Silver : Farfuret, vas-y !  
Christy sourit et s'assit pour assister au combat.  
Farfuret contre Carvanha…  
Ça pourrait durer longtemps…

Pierre arriva enfin en vue du combat.  
On ne lui avait pas mentit. Une membre de la Team Aqua était bel et bien venue jusqu'ici.  
Mais pourquoi ?  
Après tout, si leur but était bien de réveiller Kyogre, comme on le lui avait affirmé…  
Pourquoi visiter Johto ?  
Qu'est-ce qui pouvait leur être utile, ici ?

Le Farfuret de Silver trébucha et tomba.  
Silver grimaça et rappela son pokémon.  
Et maintenant ?  
Christy ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
Non, Silver n'avait tout de même pas… perdu ?  
Elle se releva et s'approcha du champ de bataille (nda : c'est un peu exagéré '').  
Silver sourit, cachant tant bien que mal sa déception.  
Silver : … Bravo. Vous êtes forte…  
Marina : Merci… Mais tu n'es pas mal non plus.  
Elle regarda les trois jeunes dresseurs.  
Marina : L'un d'entre vous pourrait-il m'indiquer la route de Rosalia ?  
Christy haussa les sourcils.  
Christy : Vous êtes pas arrivée…  
Silver : Ah… Vous pouvez descendre jusqu'à Bourg Geon, puis remonter à Mauville et de là atteindre Rosalia…  
Christy : Mais vous pouvez aussi remonter jusqu'à Ebenelle, traverser la grotte de glace jusqu'à Acajou et de là rejoindre Rosalia…  
Marina soupira.  
Marina : C'est vraiment si loin ?  
Un'mei : Prenez l'Antre noire jusqu'à Mauville, et vous y serez presque.  
Christy : Ah bon ?  
Silver : Je ne savais pas…  
Marina : Ça me semble mieux. Merci.  
Elle les salua et repartit.

Marina sourit.  
Enfin, elle allait trouver…  
Arthur serait content…

Silver planta Christy et Un'mei là.  
La jeune dresseuse se tourna vers son ami.  
Christy : Bon… On y va ?  
Il hocha la tête, et ils repartirent.  
Toujours en silence…  
Un'mei s'arrêta brusquement.  
Christy se tourna vers lui.  
Un'mei : … Par là… On peut atteindre la ligue pokémon…  
Christy soupira. Il voulait juste retarder leur retour à Bourg Geon…  
Elle sourit.  
Christy : Allons voir.  
Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna avec elle.  
Ils étaient bel et bien à proximité de la ligue pokémon (nda : pitié, je sais que c'est pas par là normalement, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est tout TT).  
Christy sourit.  
Christy : Et voici quelques connaissances, on dirait…  
Albert et sa clique (nda : c'est pas encore une meute, mais y sont quand même six…) étaient là, l'air de s'ennuyer à en mourir.  
Christy s'approcha, tenant toujours Un'mei par la main.  
Christy : Salut ! Ca ne va pas ? Vous faîtes des têtes d'enterrement !  
Ils ne sursautèrent même pas en la voyant surgir à leurs côtés avec Un'mei.  
Blanche : On sait pas où aller !  
Christy : Oh, je vois… Vous pourriez aller à Kanto.  
Hector : Kanto ?  
Christy : Oui, c'est la région à l'ouest de Johto. Il paraît qu'il y a des pokémon qu'on ne voit pas à Johto et aussi des arènes. Ce serait un bon endroit pour continuer votre voyage.  
Sandra : Et comment on y va ?  
Jasmine : Je crois que l'Aquaria s'y rend certains jours.  
Christy : C'est exact ! Aujourd'hui, l'Aquaria s'arrête à Bourg Palette et Carmin sur mer.  
Hector : Il faudrait qu'on ait un passe.  
Mortimer : Et nos économies sont très maigres.  
Christy : … J'ai une idée ! Vous pouvez utiliser mon passe ! Moi, c'est Aligatueur qui me transporte sur l'eau alors j'en ai plus besoin !  
Albert : Tu es sure ?  
Christy : Mais oui ! Allez, prenez le !  
Albert : Je ne sais pas… Ce serait bien, vous êtes d'accord ?  
Blanche : Oh oui, tout pourvu qu'on arrête de se tourner les pouces !  
Sandra : Alors c'est parti pour Kanto ! Merci Christy !  
Christy sourit. Tant mieux si elle avait pu les aider.  
Même si elle ne les croiserait sans doute plus.  
Elle n'avait pas encore l'intention d'aller à Kanto.  
Pour l'instant, il vaudrait sans doute mieux qu'elle pense d'abord à vaincre la ligue…  
Elle en était arrivée à ce niveau de réflexion quand un craquement retentit derrière elle.  
Elle se retourna…  
Et…

**_A suivre..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre huit : Rosalia._**

Christy se retourna.  
Un'mei haussa les épaules.  
Un'mei : C'est un dresseur…  
Christy haussa les sourcils.  
C'était bien un dresseur : un adolescent à peine plus vieux qu'elle, aux cheveux (nda : j'hésite toujours là) gris bleutés et aux yeux noirs, était devant elle.  
Il avait deux hyperball et trois superball à la ceinture.  
Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle.  
Christy frémit.  
Il était mignon…  
Elle sourit.  
Christy : Oui ?  
: Je m'appelle Pierre. Je viens de Hoenn.  
Christy fronça les sourcils.  
Deux dresseurs de Hoenn en une journée, ça faisait beaucoup.  
Christy : Je peux vous aider ?  
Elle sentit Un'mei s'accrocher à sa main et se tourna vers lui.  
Il fixait Pierre intensément.  
Pierre : Vous avez croisé, je crois, une jeune dresseuse de Hoenn ? Rousse, vêtue de bleu ? Marina ?  
Christy hocha la tête.  
Pierre : Où est-elle allée ? C'est très important, je dois la rattraper… Ce qu'elle veut faire pourrait nous coûter la vie à tous…  
Christy ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?  
Un'mei : Il… ne plaisante pas, Chris. Ses yeux ne mentent pas…  
Christy releva la tête. C'était vrai. Il avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux…  
Christy : Elle est partie pour Rosalia…  
Pierre soupira.  
Pierre : C'est bien ce que je craignais…  
Il fit demi-tour.  
Pierre : Merci…  
Christy : Une minute !  
Pierre s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.  
Christy : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est le problème ? Qu'est-ce que…  
Pierre soupira.  
Pierre : Ils veulent étendre les océans… Ils ne se rendent pas compte…

Le silence s'abattit sur la scène.  
Christy frémit.  
Elle n'aimait pas ça…  
Son pokématos sonna.  
Christy : Oui ? Que…  
« Christy, c'est Eusine ! »  
Christy haussa les sourcils. Il avait l'air inquiet.  
Christy : Que…  
Eusine : Il se passe des choses étranges à la tour Cuivrée !  
Christy : Quoi !  
Pierre : La tour…  
Eusine : Viens en vitesse, c'est vraiment grave !  
Il raccrocha.  
Christy se tourna vers Pierre.  
Christy : Je n'ai pas de pokémon vol…  
Pierre haussa les épaules.  
Aucune importance.  
Il sortit son Airmure.  
Pierre : Vous venez ?  
Christy hocha la tête et entraîna Un'mei avec elle.

Pas très loin de là, une adolescente aux cheveux noirs ondulés semblait plongée dans une observation lointaine.  
Peter s'approcha d'elle et soupira.  
Peter : Tu n'en a pas marre, de toujours rester à distance… de les manipuler de loin…  
Elle lui sourit.  
: Je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis…  
Elle bascula en arrière.  
: C'est mieux qu'ils trouvent tout seuls… Ça laisse une chance à Un'mei et à Olia…

**_A suivre..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapitre neuf : La tour._**

Ils atterrirent devant le centre pokémon de Rosalia.  
Christy mit pied à terre et prit aussitôt le chemin de la tour, Un'mei sur ses talons.  
Pierre soupira, rappela son Airmure et la suivit à un rythme plus lent : allez vite ne changerait sans doute rien : il était déjà trop tard.  
Un jeune dresseur brun attendait devant la tour, visiblement nerveux.  
Il se dirigea vers eux dés qu'il aperçut Christy.  
Eusine : Comment t'as fait pour venir aussi vite ?  
Christy désigna Pierre du pouce.  
Christy : On m'a déposé.  
Pierre rejoignit les trois dresseurs.  
Pierre : Salut. Je m'appelle Pierre, je suis un dresseur de Hoenn.  
Eusine : Enchanté. Je m'appelle Eusine.  
Pierre : Eusine ? Le spécialiste en pokémon légendaire ?  
Eusine rougit.  
Eusine : Pas tant que ça, tout de même…  
Pierre : Pas tant que ça ? Quand même…  
Christy : Excusez-moi mais vous pourriez discuter de ça plus tard ? C'est quoi le problème ?  
Eusine : Une dresseuse aux cheveux roux a forcé l'entrée de la tour.  
Christy : Et après ? Elle finira bien par ressortir, non ?  
Eusine baissa la tête.  
Eusine : Ce n'est plus aussi simple. Suicune, Entei et Raikou sont dans la tour, eux aussi…  
Christy sursauta. Un'mei frémit et lui prit la main.  
Pierre grimaça.  
C'était bel et bien trop tard.  
Ils étaient mal partis…  
Christy : Et… Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé, moi ?  
Eusine : Tu as le glas transparent, non ?  
Christy fronça les sourcils. Pierre se tourna vers elle, surpris.  
Pierre : C'est vrai ?  
Christy : Oui… Comment tu le sais ?  
Eusine sourit.  
Eusine : Le glas transparent est lié aux trois chiens pokémon légendaires. Le directeur de la tour radio m'a appelé pour me dire qu'un groupe de dresseurs l'avait aidé et qu'il avait confié le glas transparent à l'une d'entre eux : une dresseuse aux cheveux et aux yeux bleu cristal…  
Christy : Je vois…  
Eusine : La prochaine fois, laisse ton nom, ce serait plus rapide…  
Christy haussa les épaules et sortit le glas.  
Elle le tendit à Eusine.  
Un'mei la retint par la manche.  
Un'mei : Non…  
Eusine : Il a raison.  
Pierre : Si le glas transparent t'a acceptée, c'est que c'est à toi de terminer cette histoire…

Eusine les conduisit à l'intérieur de la tour.  
Trois sages se tenaient devant l'entrée.  
Sage1 (nda : joli nom) : Eusine… Nan mais tu crois pas que ça nous suffit, une cinglée qui nous éclate pour aller dans la tour ? Tu nous ramène encore du monde ?  
Les deux autres sages soupirèrent et l'un d'entre eux posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.  
Sage2 : Excusez mon trop bouillant confrère. Je crois qu'il veut dire que…… EUSINE, ON EN A MARRE DE VOIR TOUT LE MONDE SE RAMENER ICI ! TOI, PASSE ENCORE…  
Eusine soupira et marmonna dans sa main pour ne pas être entendu.  
« - J'aimerais bien vous voir essayer de m'en empêcher… »  
Sage2 : QUI SONT CES GENS !  
Eusine fit signe à Christy. La jeune dresseuse fit un pas en avant.  
Les trois sages sursautèrent.  
Sage3 : Ce son…  
Sage2 : C'est…  
Sage1 : Le…  
Eusine : Glas transparent.  
Pierre soupira.  
Pierre : S'ils laissaient parler les gens, ils le sauraient depuis longtemps…  
Christy : … C'est quoi, cet objet, à la fin ?  
Un'mei : Le reflet de l'âme de son porteur…  
Eusine : L'appel d'un pokémon légendaire…  
Pierre poussa Christy en avant.  
Pierre : La preuve qu'on t'attends là-bas !  
Les trois sages hochèrent la tête et la laissèrent passer.  
Un peu intimidée, Christy s'avança…  
Quand Eusine, Pierre et Un'mei voulurent la suivre, les trois sages leur bloquèrent le passage.  
Eusine : Quoi ? Mais que…  
Sage3 : Seule la porteuse du glas peut passer…  
Sage2 : Désolés. Tu es gentil, Eusine…  
Sage1 : Mais ça ne suffit pas !  
Un'mei se mordit la lèvre.  
Un'mei : NON ! Elle ne doit pas y aller seule ! Chris, reviens !  
Eusine et Pierre se tournèrent vers le gamin, surpris.  
Un'mei : Chris ! Tu n'y arriveras pas seule ! Reviens, je t'en prie !  
Eusine frémit. Pierre secoua la tête.  
Eusine : On doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose…  
Pierre : La tour est protégée. On ne pourra pas la contourner en volant ou en creusant…  
Eusine se mit à trembler, sans savoir pourquoi.  
Eusine : Chris-chan, reviens !  
La jeune dresseuse se tourna vers eux.  
Mais l'appel de Suicune était trop fort.  
Elle secoua la tête, ferma les yeux et s'élança en courant sur le chemin menant à la tour…

**_A suivre..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapitre dix : Suicune._**

Christy entra dans la tour.  
C'était intimidant.  
Une brume légère couvrait les lieux, sans pour autant cacher la vue.  
Christy sentait toujours la chaleur du glas transparent.  
Elle sourit et avança.

Marine avait lancé tous ses pokémon. Grahyena, Carvanha, Nosférapti et Medhyena.  
Suicune était face à elle.  
Entei et Raikou s'étaient enfuis, mais ça n'avait aucune importance.  
Suicune était le seul qui l'intéressait…  
Suicune, le pokémon eau…

Silver était assis sur une souche, près du Bourg Geon.  
Il venait de vaincre la ligue pokémon après ce qui lui semblait être des siècles d'efforts.  
Et maintenant ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?  
Il soupira. Son Pichu était assis à côté de lui.  
Son Noarfang voletait dans le coin.  
Et après ?  
Où allait-il ?  
Son pokématos sonna.  
Silver décrocha.  
Silver : Allo ? Eusine ?  
…  
Silver : QUOI ?

Spalkner marchait lentement à cause de sa jambe amochée.  
Il n'était pas passé à l'hôpital.  
Il n'avait pas tellement envie de voir du monde.  
Les paroles de cette gamine résonnaient dans sa tête.  
Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?  
Olia ?  
Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ?  
Il se demandait où pouvait bien être Christy. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.  
Spalkner s'arrêta.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui ?  
Christy lui aurait répondu avec un sourire, comme toujours…  
Spalkner secoua la tête.  
Déjà deux fois qu'il se surprenait à penser à Christy.  
Il faudrait qu'il fasse plus attention à ça.  
Son pokématos sonna.  
Spalkner : Ouais ? Hey, comment t'as mon numéro toi ? QUOI !

Christy s'avança.  
Marina était face à Suicune.  
Le pokémon légendaire semblait épuisé.  
Christy interpella Marina.  
Christy : Arrête ça !  
Marina se tourna vers elle. Son Nosférapti et son Grahyena étaient les seuls pokémon encore debout.  
Marina : Désolée. J'irais jusqu'au bout. C'est ce que veut Arthur…  
Christy : Non !  
Marina tendit une main. Ses pokémon délaissèrent Suicune pour se placer devant Christy.  
Christy : Comme tu veux. Evoli, Caninos !  
Marina : Nosférapti, morsure sur Caninos ! Grahyena, sur Evoli !  
Christy : Caninon, hate ! Evo, coud'boue !  
Caninos évita Nosférapti.  
Christy : Lance-flamme !  
Evoli dut reculer pour ne pas être touché par l'attaque de son adversaire.  
Christy : Evo, retour !  
Son attaque la plus puissante.  
Marina et ses pokémon étaient déjà épuisés.  
Elle soupira et rappela ses pokémon.  
Marina : Arthur comprendra, je suppose. Mais je reviendrais… Un jour, sans doute…  
Elle partit en courant, bousculant Christy au passage.  
La jeune dresseuse se releva.  
Suicune se plaça devant elle.  
Christy se tourna vers le pokémon.  
Que…  
Suicune attaqua.

Christy dut se défendre.  
Elle lança tous ses pokémon dans la bataille, et Suicune les battit tous.  
Sauf Evoli.  
Christy lança son dernier pokémon au combat.  
Et croisa les doigts.

Silver, porté par son Noarfang, atterrit près de Eusine en même temps que Spalkner, transporté par son Galopa, arrivait par la route.  
Pierre et Un'mei rejoignirent les trois dresseurs, et Eusine expliqua la situation aux nouveaux arrivants.  
« On doit la rejoindre, acheva Eusine. »  
Silver : Hein ? Et en quoi ça nous concerne ?  
Spalkner : Je vois pas ce que ça peut me faire.  
Eusine haussa les épaules.  
Eusine : Vous la connaissez, non ? Vous pourriez vous inquiéter un peu pour elle…  
S&S : Pas du tout !  
Eusine : Oui je vois ça…  
Silver haussa les épaules.  
Silver : Je viens.  
Eusine : Ah ?  
Silver : Mais ça veut pas dire que je m'inquiètes !  
Eusine : Non, bien sûr…  
Spalkner : Je viens aussi.  
E&S : Hein ?  
Spalkner : Vous êtes tellement empotés que vous êtes capables de faire s'écrouler la tour !  
Silver : Avoue simplement que tu l'aimes bien…  
Eusine : Ben et toi ?  
Silver : Rien à voir !  
Mais il avait rougi.  
Spalkner détourna les yeux.  
Spalkner : Bon, on y va ou vous attendez qu'il grêle !

Christy lança sa dernière hyperball. Son dernier recours.  
Et Suicune ne se libéra pas.  
Elle l'avait capturé.  
Christy ouvrit des yeux ronds et prit son Evoli dans ses bras.  
Il était presque KO. Ça avait été juste.  
L'hyperball se rouvrit.  
Suicune s'approcha de Christy qui recula involontairement.  
Suicune : Bien.  
Christy sursauta. Il parlait ?  
Suicune : Elle, s'il te plait (nda : j'ai toujours vu Suicune comme une femme moi). Oui, je parle, par télépathie. Je suis contente que tu m'ai capturé. Ça prouve que c'est bien toi ?  
Christy : Moi qui ?  
Suicune : La porteuse du glas transparent…  
Suicune ferma les yeux et une aura bleue engloba la tour.

Au même moment, le Typhlosion de Silver, le Démolosse de Spalkner, le Metalosse de Pierre et le Méganium d'Eusine lançaient leurs meilleures attaques contre la protection de la tour.  
Ils percèrent le bouclier.  
L'aura les engloutit aussi.

_Et ils se retrouvèrent tous ailleurs…_

**_A suivre..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapitre onze : Celebi._**

Christy rouvrit les yeux.  
Christy : Où… sommes nous ?  
Elle flottait en l'air, ou en tout cas c'était l'impression qu'elle avait.  
Suicune était toujours devant elle.  
Et, derrière Suicune, il y avait…  
Un'mei : Chris !  
Christy sursauta. Un'mei, Eusine et Pierre la rejoignirent, suivis par… Silver ?… et Spalkner ?  
Mais Christy ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du cristal qu'elle voyait.  
Les autres suivirent son regard.  
Spalkner : C'est quoi ça ?  
Silver : Des ennuis, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?  
Spalkner : Oh, la ferme…  
Pierre : Un cristal ?  
Eusine : Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur.  
Un'mei : Celebi…  
Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.  
Suicune : Oui. C'est bien Celebi. Emprisonné depuis un moment…  
Christy : Pourquoi ?  
Suicune : Le pouvoir des pokémon légendaire est lié.  
Eusine : Les pokémon légendaire…  
Suicune se tourna vers lui.  
Suicune : Artikodin, Electhor, Sulfura. Lugia, Ho-Oh. Régirock, Régice, Régisteel. Latias, Latios. Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza. Entei, Raikou, moi. Mewtwo, Deoxys. Mew. Jirachi. Et Celebi. Tous leurs pouvoirs sont liés.  
« Ainsi Artikodin, Kyogre et moi sommes dépendants les uns des autres, tout comme Sulfura, Entei et Groudon… Mew, Celebi et Jirachi sont liés à tous les autres pokémon légendaire…  
Pierre : Et il y a un problème sur Hoenn…  
Suicune : Ils essayent de réveiller Kyogre, ce qui pourrait provoquer une catastrophe.  
Christy : Le rapport avec nous ?  
Suicune : Avec toi. Il faut libérer Celebi.  
Christy : Comment ?  
Suicune : Je ne sais pas. A toi de trouver.  
Silver : On peut toujours briser ce cristal, je suppose…  
Christy : Avec quoi ! Tu as vu l'état de mes pokémon ?  
Spalkner : T'es vraiment idiote ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on est venu pour faire de la figuration ?  
Christy marmonna quelque chose qui ne semblait pas très poli mais que personne n'entendit.  
Pierre : Allons-y. Metalosse !  
Eusine : Meganium !  
Spalkner : Demolosse !  
Silver : Typhlosion.  
Un'mei : Ils n'y arriveront pas.  
Lui et Christy se tenait à l'écart.  
Les quatre pokémon attaquaient le cristal sans aucun effet.  
Un'mei : Il faut plus de puissance.  
Christy : Essaie d'être positif pour une fois…  
Un'mei : Si tu veux. Mais ça ne change rien. Ils n'y arriveront pas.  
C'était vrai. Le cristal semblait absorber tous les attaques sans en être affecté. Très vite, les pokémon se fatiguèrent, leur attaques s'affaiblissant du même coup.  
Ils durent s'arrêter.  
Suicune se lança dans le combat, attaquant le cristal de toutes ses forces.  
Un'mei s'élança en avant.  
Christy : Non !  
Mais elle ne réussit pas à le retenir.

Suicune s'épuisait lui aussi. D'abord Marina, puis Christy, et maintenant ça, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'énergie.  
Mais il fallait libérer Celebi.  
Parce que le pendentif d'Olia était toujours sur l'autel, et que si Celebi ne le récupérait pas…  
Les pokémon légendaires s'éteindraient tous…  
Olia était la gardienne.  
Elle devait être liée à Celebi…  
Suicune attaqua de nouveau.  
Un mouvement, sur le côté, attira son attention.  
Un Evoli se transforma sous ses yeux en Mentali, Noctali, Pyroli, Voltali et Aquali, très vite, ne prenant le temps de lancer qu'une seule attaque en même temps.  
La charge de Suicune atteignit le cristal en même temps que des attaques rafale psy, puissance cachée, déflagration, élécanon et hydrocanon d'une puissance incroyable.  
Le cristal se brisa.  
Et Un'mei s'effondra.

**_A suivre..._**


	12. épilogue

**_Epilogue : Vers Hoenn._**

Christy sortit de chez elle.  
Elle portait toujours cinq pokéball à la ceinture.  
Plus une hyperball.  
Suicune…  
Elle passa devant la maison des voisins. Un'mei jouait avec son Evoli dans le jardin. Le jeune garçon ne gardait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.  
Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi…  
Christy rejoignit ses amis à la sortie de bourg.  
Elle leur avait proposé d'aller ensemble à Hoenn, même s'ils se séparaient une fois arrivés. Eusine avait accepté en souriant, Silver en râlant et Spalkner en hurlant qu'il ne ferait jamais le voyage avec eux.  
Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être là, lui aussi.  
Christy sourit.  
Ils se mirent en route.  
Ils auraient du travail à faire, là-bas. Mais ils avaient encore le temps.  
Depuis la libération de Celebi, Kyogre semblait s'être rendormi.  
C'était bien ainsi.  
Il faudrait du temps pour qu'il fasse de nouveau mine de se réveiller.  
En attendant…  
Ils pouvaient toujours voyager…  
Et attendre…

**_Fin._**


End file.
